


Connverse crossover prologue arc

by DSDUKE



Series: Crossovers [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU crossovers, Action, Alternate Universe, Dark Comedy, Epic Battles, F/F, Found Family, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Hilarity Ensues, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Multiple Universes Colliding, Other, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, alot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSDUKE/pseuds/DSDUKE
Summary: Everyone was shocked and bewildered, when 21-year-old diamond hybrid; Steven Quartz Universe and 20-year-old part time college student, and member LHW R&D Connie Yasha Maheswaran met experienced demon hunters, 18-year-old demon familiar, Steven Diamond Universe and 17-year-old witch and Steven's contractor, Connie Maheswaran..
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Series: Crossovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971124
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue arc 1

**Author's Note:**

> this came up do to me and Meku need to always comment as our characters on Instagram. It was natrual progression.
> 
> That being said..I would like to see this grow to add more AU's in the series. *hint hint*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone was shocked and bewildered, when 21-year-old diamond hybrid; Steven Quartz Universe and 20-year-old part time college student, and member LHW R&D Connie Yasha Maheswaran met experienced demon hunters, 18-year-old demon familiar, Steven Diamond Universe and 17-year-old witch and Steven's contractor, Connie Maheswaran.

It's been about ten days since the event happened.

LHW R&D finally crossed the line and began to experiment with the idea of alternative universes or maybe they always have been doing so, and finally decided to field test a true attempt at moving across dimensions, via Universal warp pads.

They look like your average warp pads, but their stream looks more like the bifrost from that superhero movie.

Regardless, they kind of succeeded. They didn't travel to another universe or an 'AU', They brought people from one to theirs, and as if fate decided to play a joke on them all, the accidental sliders happened to be two very familiar faces, just younger than usual. 

Everyone was shocked and bewildered, when 21-year-old diamond hybrid; Steven Quartz Universe and 20-year-old part time college student, and member LHW R&D Connie Yasha Maheswaran met experienced demon hunters, 18-year-old demon familiar, Steven Diamond Universe and 17-year-old witch and Steven's contractor, Connie Maheswaran.

Moving the two into Connie's little Homeworld residence was easy enough, but they quickly found out that the witch/demon pair was a bit more impulsive, A bit more guarded, a bit more outwardly hardened, a bit more...Independent, than themselves, than they should be. Which really, no one could blame them given the situation and well their lifestyle. Still, they showed that they are as kind, warm and open-hearted as their adult counterparts. 

It was a shock for the demon and witch pair as well.

Magic and beings that seemed familiar but not. People who were long passed or just not around for one reason or the next, were now there in person, treating them with the same love and affection as their counterparts. 

It was especially emotional for 'Dapper', a name for the younger Steven coined by the older Connie. Partly because of his clothing style, partly to tease her own Steven; and 'Witchy' a playful nickname from the older Steven to the younger Connie; met the Maheswarans and Greg.

A night of tears that was for all involved.

It took a bit for everyone to get settled into the fact that there was a second, younger jambud pair in their universe, no matter how temporary the stay would be. Except for Mister and Heartberry, the older jambuds; who seemed to take the fact that they now each had a younger 'sibling' in a strange stride. 

"They're not clones and they have not tried to kill us." No one could argue with their logic.

All in all the younger two was able to find a groove within this new world, and soon found themselves settling in, getting used to everything and everyone.

Until this evening …

The two pairs were resting at Connie's LHW residence watching old under the knife reruns and exchanging information about their worlds. Deepening their siblings like bond and such, when Mister asked a simple question.

"So, what's your Lion like?"

"What?" The witch and demon paired retorted. "What do you mean?" Witchy added questionably.

"Lion? Big cotton candy fluff ball of a cat." HB joked.

"It's just me and my lady at home. We're out too much to care for a pet." Dapper stated as he wrapped an arm around Witchy's shoulder, who despite blushing, didn't remove it.

"It's kind of hard to call Lion a pet." Mister chuckled. "He's more like a partner or adopted rebellious teenage son."

"So what, he's an outside cat who just stops by every once in a blue?' 

"Maybe for Mister, here." HB snickered her counterpart question, before squealing at the playfully nuzzling retaliation from her Steven. She tapped his chest to get him to stop, causing the two demon hunters to shake their head at the duo.

HB cleared her throat before answering. "For me, he's more obedient," She grinned cheekily "and Mister is jealous of that fact." 

"See how she's messing with me." Mister pinched HB hip, getting a peep out of her and pointed stare out of her. 

"She is telling the truth though about him being more obedient."

"You two wanna meet him?" 

The demon and witch pair shrugged before nodding. They saw no reason why they wouldn't. It was just a cat, right?

The older pair looked at each other before HB stood up and stepping through the front door. Putting her left index and thumb in her mouth she whistled towards the setting sun.

"He's coming." Mister reassured the two, who looked a bi smug.

"Ah there you go! My fluffy boy, Daddy and mommy got someone for you to meet.."

Witchy bit back a snicker at the sweet talk as Dapper looked on teasingly smug towards Mister, who said nothing, but looked on in knowing indifference. 

That soon turned to cheeky glee as he watched the younger Dapper take Witchy in his arms protectively and leap behind the couch, as HB walked in with Lion in toll.

"That a Lion! A real live honest to god lion!" Witchy exclaimed as the demon hunting duo looked at their older counterparts as if they lost their mind as they playfully scratched and rubbed the pink jungle king, who just mewled in appreciation of the attention.

"Yes and he's such a good boy. yes he is." HB swooned as Lion nuzzled his snout against her chin. 

"Still gotta work on his parking though." Mister joked as Lion nudged his head against the gem hybrids own, growling gently, before licking his chin, getting chuckles out of him. " Ok, ok you've gotten better."

HB turned to the two with a smirk. "Come on over here. He won't hurt you."

Dapper shook his head, unconvinced. "You're kidding..right?" 

"Why would we? He wouldn't hurt…." HB had to pause for a second. " Actually,he would hurt someone, badly...If they were a threat to Steven or me and by proxy, you two."

"Yeah,he's a battle cat for sure." Mister praised rubbing Lion's belly 

"My trusted stee, yes he is." HB followed, getting pleasurable yips from the big cat.

Dapper was still unsure, when Witchy climbed out his grasp, and walked cautiously towards the three. 

The older jambuds got out of the way and stood back as Lion stood up looking at the younger version of his mistress, seeing the uncertainty in her eyes. He moved his snout closer to her, smelling the heavy, yet oh so familiar scent. 

When he was done with his assessment of the younger mistress, Lion stared for a few moments...Before nuzzling his snout against her jaw, giving it a gentle lick and resting his head on her shoulder.

The response was instant!

"Oh! I love you! Such a sweet boy!" Witchy announced as she hugged the beast around his neck kissing it on its skull.

"I know, right!" HB exclaimed as she joined in giving the big cat attention.

"Kind of figured this was gonna happen." Mister stated with a smile towards Dapper who still looked unsure as if he was trying to figure out something.

"He's dead." 

Dapper heard in his ear before turning to Mister, astonishment on his face. 

"I don't know when or how, but Lion died and was resurrected by my mother. It's why he's pink and can do all he can do." Mister stated cooly, arms crossed as he and his counterparts watched the girls and Lion play together a smile on his face.

"What can he do?"

"Alot." 

The demon elbowed the diamond, chuckling slightly. "Cryptic doesn't fit you at all, Big Bro."

Mister ruffled his younger 'brothers' hair "Yeah, yeah." He scoffed a laugh watching him slick his hair back. "Seriously, you want to know what Lion can do. He'll show you."

Dapper arched an eyebrow at that statement as Mister walked up to his Connie, whispering in her ear. She nodded with a smile before standing up. 

"You know, it's a nice evening. You guys should take Lion out for a bit of a...Adventure. " 

At the sound of an adventure, the pink beast climbed to its feet, almost excitedly. HB gave the beast a kiss under its jaw, before whispering in his ear. Lion turned to HB giving her an affectionate rub with his skull before bending down in front of Witchy.

"Ummm?" 

"Go ahead. Get on. " HB assured her 'sister'.

Witchy didn't need any more coaxing as she climbed on the beast back.

"Whoa." She giggled as Lion stood to his full height. feeling a bit of vertigo over how tall he was. She turned to her partner with a smile. "What are you waiting for, you dapper demon? Get on."

"Listen to your lady." The flirty fighters sang before he could say anything in refusal. 

Dapper just shook his head conceding. With a gentle hop he landed upon the beast wrapping his arms around his lady. 

"So what, gonna take us around the town big cat?" Dapper teased, getting an almost offended look from Lion.

HB chuckled knowingly as she opened the door. " Something like that."

"Wait..gotta check on Lars." Mister said before giving HB a quick peck on her cheek. He turned to Lion, who dipped his head low towards his master. "You two have fun." 

The two younger jambuds jaw dropped when they saw the older Steven disappear into the maneuver of the beast completely.

"Wait, what the hell just happened?" Dapper yelled as Lion roared towards the door creating a portal right outside the house. "What...What?!"

"Show them a good time Lion, but don't keep them out too late." HB laughed as the jungle cat ran towards the portal. The last thing she heard before it closed was Dappers screaming and Witchy excitement filled laughter.

With a sigh HB sat down on her couch only to hear a text come to her phone. She turned to her messaging app, reading the new text. Quickly she hopped off the couch, grabbed her sword and ran out the door, heading to R&D.


	2. Prolouge arc 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HB heads to LHWR&D, while Dapper and Witchy spends time in empire

"I should really get a car." HB muttered to herself as she jogged towards LHW R&D. A look of determination and concern as she did. Peridot text was usually long winded speeches of how great she was because of their current achievement in whatever project they were working on, but there were exceptions when Peridot words were straight to the point..or even cryptic. Usually, when something was about to go down. She looked down at her phone again, at Peri's text…

_P-dottie: Something's coming through. Assault spheres on standy. Get here now._

There was definitely something going down tonight. Part of her thought she should call Lion back with the younger duo and she mentally kicked herself for it. 

"Come on, Maheswaran. We don't even know if the thing is an enemy...Don't ruin their fun for a possibility" 

Demon hunters or whatever they may be, they were still teens, her 'younger siblings' and they still deserve to have a time out to enjoy themselves. 

"Still.. better safe than sorry." 

She smirked as she turned the phone to her home screen. The background which was once a picture of Mister in costume during their empire excursion, her new save screen; were replaced by a picture of Witchy, Dapper, and Mister each snoring on her couch after a long winded night of gaming. She happened to walk in on them after returning from R&D and almost giggled at the sight.

Dapper and Mister slept in almost the exact same position ; head tipped back, eyes closed, mouth slightly opened, controllers on the table. 

The difference?

Mister hands being in the playing position while Dappers right hand rested on the waist of Witchy intertwined with her own hand. Witchy was curled up, using Dapper thigh as a head pillow. Her feet were lightly pressed against Mister's leg. 

She remembered she changed into her houseware before snuggling next to Mister, only for him to wake up and sit her on his lap, holding her around her midsection, before welcoming her home, leaning her head on the crook of his neck and falling back to sleep after kissing her temple. Such a homey feeling it was.

She shook her head to focus on the task at hand, pressing the diamond Icon bring up the insignia the diamonds, she pressed on the pink diamond at the top of the screen. The diamond communicator app, only available to phones jailbroken or made by Little Homeworld R&D or Homeworld R&D.

She waited for his phone to ring as she continued her way about to turn on to the street LHWR&D stayed, when she saw Garnet and Pearl chasing someone little gem in a cloak out of the building, weapons drawn.

"Come back here!" Pearl ordered to no avail. 

"No, I didn't do anything!"

The lilith gem, in annoyance, readied her spear before launching a concentrated blast of energy, with all intentions of poofing the gem.

The gem looked as the blast got closer before her reflexes kicked in, leaping out of the way in the last moment. Grimacing as the blast licked her arm, a glancing blow. She growled but turned to run only to feel her legs slipped from under her and land on her back. She didn't even get to grimace when she felt a weight on her chest. Opening her eyes to see Connie and the gems glaring down at her, the human straddling her stomach and her blade in her face. A steady cold eyes meeting her own.

"That's enough, stand dow-"

"Bi..Big sis."

Connie stopped when she heard whimpering from the gem. Removing the hood of her cloak, the three crystal gems gasp at the oh-so familiar purple face staring back at them.

"Amethyst?" Connie glanced at the purple on black eyes, the purple circular marking on her cheeks and the horns on her head...Things that place Dapper in her head. "You're a demon… You're Dapper's and Witchy's Amethyst."

Connie climbed to her feet almost instantly sheathing her blade. She held out a hand to the demoness and an apologetic and shameful smile on her face. " We have some things to discuss."

"Like, why'd you're so much taller, scarier and filled out?" The demoness looked up at her as she took her hand.

"Among other things.." Connie joked as she helped Amethyst up, just as she was about to introduce herself two things happened. Steven returned her call finally, and….

"Well, little witch. Sorry, I guess you aren't so little now huh?.. How long have you been here?" The four turned to a figure on the roof of the R&D building perring down. 

He was a fine dressed gentleman, admittedly. Nice white and red checkered collar shirt, white jeans, black heeled pointed toe flats. He also had reptilian green teeth, yellow beady eyes, tan skin and was boney; near skeletal. The way he looked at Connie put her on edge.

He spoke in a slick and almost adoringly voice. "You look like you aged a bit, but for me..not even a half-hour passed since we met…" Anger slipped in his voice as he grabbed his collar revealing his third degree burnt collarbone, and slashed throat. " Lucky me, that spell casted us away before you finished the job.."

'Good going you two.' Connie thought in pride as she arched an eyebrow at the supposed demon. "Maybe you should have stayed in your hole then." 

"So spunky even now, even without your partner. Where is your little demon? Did he get lost in the streams of time? Maybe crying over your grave in the future as we speak." 

Connie did not like this person at all. His conceit reminded her too much of Kevin of the past. Before she could say anything, Garnet interjected, taking a step forward, her fist tight.

"Who are you? What's your business here?!"

"You golems are so aggressive.." He shrugged playfully " You know when I finally to this.." He paused to take a deep almost euphoric breath of air. "Realm...The other golems asked me the same thing with weapons towards me. All I said was the truth, I was here to kill a half-demon and his witch harlot..and they attacked."

He smirked as he took a pouch from his pocket opening it upside down as the uncracked but dimmed gems of Peridot, Bismuth, Amethyst and Lapis, fell towards the street. Garnet caught them giving the two a reassuring smile, before turning to the demon with rage.

"Though they were so grateful to help me recover a bit.. Draining their essence in all, though inorganic energy are never as good as demon or human magical energies. It always leaves me empty...Help me out huh?"

The demoness Amethyst kept her eyes on the demon growling standing behind Connie's leg, only to be surprised by the human's palm on her head comforting her as she kept her eyes on the opponent in front of her, sword in hand.

"Don't worry." Connie looked back at the knee high demoness. " We got this."

"Confident aren't we.. That's fine." The demon crouched low growling as he did. Black wisps of magic seeped off his body and surrounded Crystal Gems. "I'll just break your confidence with your body."

While HB was fighting within her hometown, A pink portal was opening up on top of an Empire city roof and through it came the laughter of two teens, who slid out of and almost off it, on a pink lion; Dapper and Witchy. In Witchy's hand was a giant strawberry and on Dapper's back was a couple of Homeworld style sais. 

Woah Boy!" Dapper exclaimed as He wrapped his hands around his lady's waist keeping her close, as they nearly tipped over. "I'm starting to think Bro was right and you do need parking practice."

Lion responded with an annoyed stare. only for it to turn to a pleased mewling as Witch scratched his head.

"Lion's perfect as he is. Don't listen to those jealous Steven's" She praised as she kissed the jungle cat head.

Dapper just shook his head with a smirk as he climbed down. He walked to the edge of the roof and sat down taking a look at the city below. A bit of a serene look on his face. Wordlessly, he held his hand towards his lady, asking for her company.

"Sheesh." Witchy gave her partner a gentle smile as she joined him, strawberry in her left hand. "You're so starved for my attention, Steven." Witchy teased as she took a bite of the strawberry, humming in sweet surprise as the juice shot down her throat. She blushed as she heard him chuckle giving him a small glare.

"What?" 

Dapper shook his head before wiping her strawberry covered lips with his thumb. "You're a mess, my lady." He slurped up the residue from his thumb with a smirk. "Almost as sweet as you."

Face a beautiful maroon half pout, Witchy wrapped her right arm around Dapper and leaned her head on his shoulders. "I swear. Is every Steven a flirt, tasked with making every Connie a flustered mess."

"I'm sure it's the reverse a good amount of the time as well... if bro and sis is an example of the norm." Dapper chuckled. "Maybe it's an undeniable truth of existence."

Witchy looked up, intrigued but also smugly."What, that you were put on earth to raise my blood pressure?"

"I was put on earth to make your heart race, my lady." Dapper joked flirtatiously, getting a half hearted groan from Witchy. "Jokes aside..I'm starting to think for every 'Steven', there's a 'Connie'."

"Really now?" A relaxed smile graced her face. "It's almost like you're saying our lives are intertwined.. Like we're fated to be with each other or something like soulmates?"

"You jest but there's an older version of us who's the embodiment of 'honeymoon' phase."

"Despite not being 'together'."Witchy added with a knowing smirk.

Dapper nodded in agreement a chuckle of his own before settling to a smile. " Then there's us…"

"Please don't say we're soulmates." Witchy bemoaned.

"But we are!" Dapper announced as he took a bite of the strawberry. "Mmm! That's dang good"

"Hey, get your own, greedy demon." Witchy ordered as she pulled the berry away.

"You're so mean, my lady. Just one more bite." Dapper reached towards the fruit.

Witchy leaned back trying to keep the fruit away. "Oh, yeah right! I know what a bite from you is like."

"You do, don't you."Dapper stated as he leaned closer to her, his smile falling to a sly grin and his attention on her alone.

Blushing as she was, she didn't back down, deciding to take a page from HB's book. She cupped his chin and gave him a small coaxing smile. "Of course, I do. I have your mark to prove it, 'soulmate'. "

She chuckled when she saw Dapper, blushed and turned away. "That was smooth, my lady." He looked back at her teasing grin.

"You're adorable when you're flustered. It actually feels good to be on the other side." Witchy impishly poked the demon nose as she giggled.

"Oh role reversal is it?" Dapper gave his lady a dangerous smile as his fingers went to her sides. "then I guess I get to punish you as you would do me."

"Steven, don't you daaaaAhahahaha."

Witchy squirmed and laughed as she succumbed to his tickling. She kicked and tried to block his careful claws, but it was to no avail. 

"Such a beautiful laugh, my lady. Maybe it's a traif of being a Connie. " Dapper half-joked, he really did love his lady's laugh and preferred it over HB's

"Ahhhhaha,,Like schmaltzy...haha! flirting..Is a Steven trait." Witchy said between laughing and catching her breath.

"You like it!" Dapper stated as he tickled more vigorously getting more laughter from the Witchy.. "Give..Give...Give."

"Nooohahaha! We...Connie's...dohahahaha...don't falter!" 

"Neither do us Steven's! I guess we're at an impasse, then."

"Wait..I'll give you the..Hahaha..Behahah. The berry!"

Dapper paused for a moment."Tempting…"

Witchy used this moment to catch her breath and try to slip from under him when he stroked her sides with his claws. 

"But I rather, your laughter." 

"Nohahaha! Wait Lion help!" 

Lion looked at the two antic before walking over and nuzzling Witchy neck as if he was trying to tickle her as well making her laugh even more.

"Nohoho! I've been forsaken, betrayed, and cheated!" Witchy yelled through their affectionate assault. "Ok ok! ..I can't breath...You got it!"

"What was that?" 

"You win!"

Dapper looked at Lion for a moment before grinning at the beast and pressing his skull to him. He rolled over laying next to the tired and still giggling Witchy.

"Connie's never falter huh?"

"You had help." She laughed again, getting a lick from Lion. She turned to the pink cat with a side smirk. "How are you going to betray your aunt?"

Lion yawned before going to the center of the roof to give them privacy.

The two layed there looking up, hands instinctively interlocked.

"I'm going to miss this world. It's so fun and peaceful. It's relaxing."

Dapper looked over at his lady, her face was reflective as she stared up at the night sky, stars in her black eyes..

"I mean..it's been awhile since we felt like...Teens..No hunts or anything..It's nice."

"But…"

"I'm ready. I want to go back." Witchy said with conviction. "I miss our world. Miss studying with our Pearl and Garnet, walking around our city with AAmethyst. Miss our garden, our living room, our kitchen. My bedroom..I miss our home."

Dapper watched as his lady wiped her eyes to keep from crying. 

She gave a strained chuckled before continuing "Strange, I miss our adventurous and comparatively dangerous lives?"

Dapper shook his head. "No I feel the same." 

If you asked Dapper about his opinion on the matter of worlds, he'd tell you he'd rather be wherever his lady was..Truthly he could see them settling and getting caught in the go with the flow aura of Beach City and Little Homeworld...But it wasn't their world to enjoy.

They didn't put in the work or battle the enemies their older counterparts did and still are if what Mister and HB stated about the peace being 'relative'. They themselves didn't see the relative part of the peace, but there's a reason for LHWR&D and for Mister to still engage in ambassador duties

Still his main concern was staring at him looking for him to continue. He gave his lady hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm in the same mind as you...but I think part of me wishes you wanted to stay here. Would be easier to keep you safe here."

"So you want to slack on your responsibilities?" She teased the demon turning to him.

"Perish the thought, my lady." Dapper retorted with. grin before facing her. Stroking her chin with the back of his hand. "Just mean I could focus more on making you happy than keeping you safe."

Witchy blushed bright as she looked down " You do both, Steven. No matter what world we're in. I only feel this safe and happy knowing you're with me." She looked up into his demon eyes and only felt affection from and for them. 

"I'm grateful for it. For entering a contract..for being best friends..for having such a loving and loveable dapper demon as a 'soulmate'." 

"Only for you, my lady." 

It was inevitable. The pull of affection, the city light below them and the natural ones above. The serene silence and their shy and excited smile. They instinctively moved closer. their breath brushing against each other. 

"My lady?"

"Please."

He nodded feeling nervous as he moved in eyes closed lips a thread apart from his lady's…

"Guys!"

The two broke apart as if they were burned and looked toward Mister..Who was half way out of Lion's mane.. Before either could say anything Mister interrupted..

"Connie's fighting a demon."

That's all they needed to hear.


	3. Prolouge arc 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demon hunters go home and the Flirty fighters embark on a new journey.

"There you are, Sweetberry."

Connie 'Heartberry' Maheswaran, opened her eyes to Steven 'Mister' Universe looking down at her with a small smile. She patted the spot next to her.

"Join me."

Mister complied, dropping to the ground next to his Connie and leaning next to the tree with her before draping his arms around her as she snuggled close to his chest. Both looking at Beach city and Little homeworld in the distance from the cliffside hill. Enjoying the peace and quiet.

"It's been two months."

Mister didn't say anything but squeezed her a bit tighter. He knew what she was talking about.

_*Two months ago*_

_Mister, Dapper, Witchy and Lion leapt out of the pink portal and on to Little Homeworld, never losing a step as the beast ran across the pavement._

_"My lady. It's him." Mister huskily growled. His senses on high alert feeling the familiar malevolent magic nearby._

_Witchy kissed her teeth as she gripped Lion a bit tighter. "It was just too good to be true."_

_"Mind filling me in? I rather not be left in the dark."_

_The demon and the witch looked at each other before turning to the half gem._

_"We know the demon who's here."_

_Mister took account of the tone they used. It was one of guilt and annoyance instead of fear and caution._

_"How dangerous are they?"_

_He didn't know what to expect, never having fought a bonafide demon, but the annoyed expression the two demon hunters gave did elevate his worry a bit._

_Dapper grimaced in disgust "Well they're powerful, but...."_

_"He's a magician. A very annoying summoner to be exact." Witchy continued with the same disgusted tone. "When we were hunting him, it'd usually be a mimic of some kind."_

_"He's not one to fight his own battles. Not the most physically conditioned for fights, but when you can create an army of your enemies you really don't need to be."_

_" And you don't think that makes him dangerous?!" Mister accused._

_"They're weak. Mostly used for distraction and allowing him to escape." Dapper answered. " Autonomous, self-regenerating and duplicating upon reforming. Yet can only be active as long as his glyph is activated and that will only remain active if he's around.. "_

_"As soon as he leaves 5 meters from his glyph, his spell ends." Witchy added. "Also riding the glyph ends it too."_

_"Ok so tell me about these…"_

_Mister lost his voice as they turned into Granite Avenue and the scene in front of them. The street was flooded with black sludge like mimics in the shape of Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and HB. They heard the sounds of battle throughout the street. Explosions from Garnet rocket punches, Blast from Pearl's spear, and the flesh like ripping from the demon Amethyst as they fought in front of LHWR &D. _

_"Guys jump!"_

_Not missing a beat, Garnet with Amethyst under her arm and Pearl leapt straight up, passed the buildings height._

_"Lion Go!"_

_The beast eyes glowed and eerie pink before it tipped its head back before bringing it forward._

**_"RRRWWOOOOOAAA!"_ ** _A high powered sonic concussion blast ripped through the mimics, breaking them down and splattering them along Granite Ave._

_"Messy but good job, Lion." Dapper congratulated as he rubbed the beast's head._

_"Big bro! Big sis!"_

_The three heard from above to see. Purple falcon flying towards them, as soon as it got in range it morphed quickly to the purple demoness, who tackled the demon hunters off Lion and tackled them to the ground. The trio tumbled a few feet back before laying on the street._

_Amethyst lifted her head up, tears in her eyes as she looked down at the hunters._

_Dapper patted the demoness head with a smirk._

_"Hey Amy, came to get us?" Witchy joked as she wiped her purple eyes._

_Amethyst nodded with a laugh. "You two have been gone for almost a day. We didn't know how to find you..but there was something like a ripple where Kelvin activated his spell._

_"And you just jumped in." Witchy reprimanded gently._

_"No no! I gotta tethering spell placed on me by Garnet before I came. They wanted to make sure we all came back the way we entered."_

_"Wow, they actually planned it out." Dapper smirked. as he sat up with a groan before He stood to his feet he held a hand down to both of them and lifting them both to their feet effortlessly when they grasped it. Putting a hand around his partner's waist as he had the other on Amethyst's head. Who hugged them both_

_"I'm just happy you're not dead Bro and that sis isn't that scary sister."_

_The Crystal gems watched the reunion with a chuckling smile except for Steven and Lion who was looking around for a certain Berry._

_"Speaking of, I don't see Connie anywhere." Worry evident in Mister's voice._

_Amethyst looked over and her eyes widened in surprise. "Bro..There's an older Bro over there."_

_Before Dapper could say anything the black stains began to move and slither towards the center of the street. They soon conjoined and morphed to a towering, nightmarish gargoyle like knight. Complete with wings, fangs, armor, and a morning star. Its roar shook the street and sky, causing everyone to cover their ears._

_"I really don't have the patience for this right now." Mister groaned anxiously as he made two bubble spiked boxing gloves._

_He was caught off guard when Dapper grabbed his shoulder and pushed him towards R &D "Bro. Go help Sis."_

_"Hold on. How you know she's in there."_

_"Because she's not here..and that demon magic is doused with fear." Dapper smirked_

_As if proving him right, a glass window broke from the third floor and a voice could be heard from it._

_"You think a shadow can stop me! Come fight, you coward!"_

_Mister smirked at the sound before rushing into the building, leaving the others to take care of the behemoth._

_"Kids, take a step back. We can handle this and the last thing we want is for you to get hurt." Pearl stated as she stood in front spear in hand._

_Dapper and Witchy glanced at each other breathing in deeply, slightly annoyed at being underestimated..despite it being from a place of care._

_" Wait Pearl. We should let them take point and follow their lead." Garnet suggested , giving the hunters a nod while adjusting her glasses._

_"Listen to the seer, Pearly. This is what we do." Dapper stated a bit cockily. He turned to Witchy with a smile. " You ready to work the rust off, My lady?"_

_"Rust, he says." Witchy joked as she flexed her hands chuckling at the feel of magic running through her body. The heat in her veins. "I'll show you rust."_

_The demon chuckled before turning towards the large still behemoth. Taking the homeworld sais off his back. They were large, pearl colored, and made of Homeworld metal. "Hey big guy.. Mind if I take a-"_

_He didn't get to finish as the monster brought its spiked ball down upon him, creating a dust cloud._

_"Steven!" Pearl yelled in horror trying to run to assist._

_"Sheesh you're a rude one huh?" Everyone heard from above to see Dapper sitting on a nearby roof looking down at them, his smile never faltering._

_The monster growled as it jumped after the demon, swinging its weapon, preparing to smash Dapper flat. Only to be interpreted by an assault of Pearl's spear blast to it's back._

_The gargoyle roared in annoyance as it was brought back to the street below in a crouch, turning its attention to the women. Its wings began to glow and flex as it got in all fours. It pulled its wings back about to attack._

_'Can't have you doing that." Dapper taunted as he dropped on to the beast back and sliced the wings off, causing the beast to howl in pain. He watched as the wings became the shadowy sludge and slithered back to the center of the street._

_"My lady." Dapper called as he dodged a punch from the gargoyle._

_"Got it!" Witchy exclaimed as she concentrated on sensing where the spell perimeter began. She breathed deep deepening her focus as her eyes began to see a fleetingly thin rectangle black smoke on the street, two buildings long. Inside the square was a glyph that looked like falling feathers._

_She rolled up her sleeves and cracked knuckles before slamming her palm down a few inches in front of the sludge. Purple flame ran along the hidden spell, revealing to all as it burned away along with the sludge the withered under the magic flame, soon became nothing but the smell of brimstone._

_"Reformation spell is gone. you're free to let loose."_

_Dapper licked his lips in anticipation, crouching a bit low and swirling his weapons playfully, a small glow in his demon eyes. He watched as the monster prepared to attack with its morning star again. In a blink, Dapper sliced through that arm, making the monster permanently left handed._

_The monster roared as it arm dropped and faded to nothingness. In anger it swung it's right hand wildly, ripping through a few street lights._

_Dapper lips pursed together as he prepared to take it out, when two giant rocket fist slammed to the beast exploding on impact._

_"Um..Hmm. That was overkill." Dapper stated in shock as he looked back at the four, seeing Garnet in front with her fist out._

_"It destroyed Little Homeworld property, it was the proper response." Garnet answered with a smirk._

_"Such a horrific judicial system."_

_A weak roar paused the joking, as he turned back to see the gargoyle climb to a kneel trying continue to fight. It lost a hand, it's right legs was broken, pieces of it black skull were out and little by little bits of its form were fading away._

_Sheesh..You're more stubborn than the one who created you." Dapper praised gently as the gargoyle sloppily charged forward, ready to take the Dapper demon in its jaw._

_It tripped forward and faded away before it hit the ground as Dapperleapt and removed its head._

_While Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst were taking on the horde of shadows outside. HB with sword in hand, was heading down to the main lab with the decommissioned gems intent on dropping them into their revival pool. After analyzing the properties of the Diamond's essence, Little HW was able to create a makeshift essence that held the properties of all four. It wasn't yet as pure but it got the job done just as well._

_It was made to help gems reform even faster than usual, fueled with the essence of all four diamonds it was great for gems...and for organics as well as HB would attest. Nothing like a relaxing dip after a hard day of research and development._

_She entered quickly and headed straight for the back room. Opening the doors to an almost spa-like room, with a ten foot deep body of liquid essence, you could feel the magic properties in the air..before tossing the gems in the pool, she felt someone Slashed at her back and kicked her in before locking the door. She groaned as the pain numbed and vanished just as fast as it came._

_Grabbing her blade, she swam up and looked for the culprit and kissed her teeth at what she saw. A shadow version of her, sword and all with smoke colored eyes and magic wisps off her._

_"Can you talk?" HB asked, honest curiosity in her voice._

_the mimic said nothing just pointed it's blade and..attempted to smirk in challenge._

_HB said nothing as she climbed out on the left side of the pool. As she was getting up to her feet Her mimic was already upon her, starting to swing its blade down upon her._

_HB felt the slight graze of the mimics blade as she dodged away in a roll before standing in a ready position. She was instantly put on the defensive being forced to dodge and block the mimic's consecutive stabs at various places of her body. She found her opening when mimic over extended her final stab, allowing HB to slip in close in to deliver a rib breaking right hook to its body._

_Mimic grimaced and coughed without sound, but it did wither in pain slightly, only HB sword holding fist connected with its solarplesou and again to its face as it was about to crumble to its knees, knocking it back and off its feet._

_Mimic climbed to its feet in painful anger and charged forward, it swung its sword attempting to scalp HB, just to have HB's blade knock Mimic's from its hand. The last thing Mimic saw was the pink gleam of HB's blade and the pity in her black eyes._

_"Why is it always clones?" HB complained as she walked away from the fading shadow and out the room into the main lab, where the demon; Kelvin and another Mimic were waiting for her._

_"My my my, You dispatched of that shadow swiftly, but that was just a small insignificant thing..this one here is many ti-"_

_The demon's bragging was silenced by his shadow's swift decapitation. HB kept her eyes on him and him alone as she moved forward, not caring about the fading body beside her. A look of aggravation on her face._

_"Well, it seemed I underestimated you a bit. You're strong..but you're still human!" The demon roared as his body began bulk up. Muscles bulging as his body turned concrete grey, his height as tall as jasper's. he glared at her like a slobbering ogre._

_"Now lets see you struggle before you prostrate yourself and become my doll."_

_It happened instantly. The moment 'doll' hit her ears, her blade swung, the flat of it knocking Kelvin's jaw and illusion clean off. The demon fell face first into the floor trying not to choke in his own blood as fear gripped his heart. Every instinct in his body told him to run or die._

_"What was that?"_

_He shivered at the cool and calm voice of the human woman. Turning to see her staring down at him, indifferent in face but her eyes burned with rage._

_Kelvin listened to his instincts, scrambled to his feet and ran, making more mimics as he did._

_HB nose flared in annoyance "So..This is my night." Before she gave chase. She took a quick moment to text Steven the situation. Once she was sure it was sent, she charged forward cutting down yet another mimic. and giving chase._

**_'What the hell is that MONSTER? That's definitely not the same witch..Hell, she doesn't even have the same magic as the young witch.. No flames, it's something different!"_ ** _Kelvin thought as he ran creating more mimics as he headed to the roof. "_ **_She's cutting them down faster than I can make them!"_ **

_Kelvin trip over the step crashing into a window breaking it._

_"You're gonna have to pay for that!"_

_Kelvin looked back to see another one of his mimics being cut down._

_" You can give up! We can talk it out!"_

_Kelvin felt the chill at her call, he growled at her before roaring at her. "HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME! KNOW YOUR PLACE POWERLESS HUMAN!" He created a trio of mimics to block her way as he continued to run._

_HB was sighed in annoyance."You think a shadow can stop me! Come fight, you coward!" She charged forward slicing them down, " They're getting weaker each time!"_

_HB took a moment to look out the window to see that Mister and the others arrived, the forming of the gargoyle and Mister running in. She decided to wait for Mister to catch up, watching the others fight as he did._

_It only took three seconds for pink flash to meet up with her and take her in a protective hug._

_"You ok Sweetberry, He didn't hurt you did he?"_

_"three seconds, did you walk up here?" She rolled her eyes before giving him a small peck. "Just a slash and kick into the revival pool." She shrugged nonchalantly. "I've done worse to myself during training and experiments."_

_Mister smiled with an arched eyebrow, "The Cos-spheres prototypes?"_

_"The very same."_

_Mister was about to comment when a mimic came running down sword ready to cut HB from behind. In a quick smooth motion, Mitser took HB in his arms,spun her out of the way and slammed a spiked bubble glove into the mimic's face, almost instantly making it fade from existence._

_HB looked down at the shadow and back at Her Mister, before giving his cheek a kiss. "Whoa! Mister that was...That was hot."_

_"It looked like you…" Mister said in guilt and then anger. "Is this what you've been dealing with?"_

_She nodded as she rubbed his fist. "It's not me, it's not our little witch either. Just shadows in the dark. Can't even smile, let alone talk." She saw him groan and caressed his cheek. " You saved me, Bisky,"_

_Mister nodded in agreement before focusing on the situation. " So.." He stated as he looked passed her up the stairs_

_"Yeah.." HB looked back the same direction . Two mimics coming down one of each of them. " This is going to be tedious."_

_"I know a way we can make it fun." Mister smirked. "If your game?"_

_HB smiled bright before giving him a hug giggling as a pink light enveloped them both._

_Kelvin broke through the roof door. Nerves going haywire as he felt his glyph being burned away, as well as his mimics being destroyed even faster than before. He hid behind door..ready to assassinate his persuaders by catching them off guard_

_"I couldn't win head to head. but If I catch them off guard. I can eat their essence, heal, escape and survive. Find a new place where I can torture and feast on humans, Just gotta get out of here." The demon spoke to himself._

_"So you're going to run and hurt more people..is that what you said? That just won't do."_

_Kelvin looked up at a figure staring down at him with a gentle smirk. The shadow they cast was terrifying but it was nothing compared to their pink glow._

_"Well, that was a light workout..to say the least." Dapper jest, walking back to the group._

_"No kidding, I didn't even need to clean up after you." Witchy joked as she tapped his chest. "Though, it was nice to get a little exercise in. Wipe the rust off."_

_"Wasn't it though, my lady."_

_She smirked as he kissed her hand. " Yes it was. We're not done yet still gotta get Kelvin."_

_"No need!"_

_A voice from above said as a knocked out Kelvin fell to the ground in a pink bubble. On top of said pink bubble, in Steven's vest, jean's and sandals; as well as Connie's sweater, barrette and her sword in hand, was Stevonnie._

_Garnet and Pearl smirked at the fusion._

_"Didn't think we'd get a visit tonight." Pearl stated happily._

_"I hoped we would." Garnet chuckled. "But didn't see a future when you would.. He couldn't have been that hard for Steven or Connie, let alone both of them together"_

_Stevonnie scoffed "Annoying, not hard. He didn't even fight..He just tossed shadow after shadow. and I tried talking to him after he was pinned...but he tried to run me through as soon as I turned my back after that.." Stevonnie clicked their tongue while slightly swinging a fist._

_"You did what you had to do." Garnet reassured._

_"Um..Who is this and why do they look like Bro and Sis adult child?" Witchy asked, confused._

_Stevonnie looked towards the three hunters, taking in their expressions. Witchy looked confused and curious, Amethyst looked shocked switching her views from Stevonnie to the demon hunters, and Dapper smirked knowingly._

_Stevonnie smiled brightly looking at the two. " My name is Stevonnie. I didn't think we'd meet before you head off." Holding out their hand_

_"You seem to know us very well, stranger." Witchy inquired, shaking the fusion's hand._

_"Gues they wanted to give us one last surprise before we go." Dapper joshed as he shook the fusion hand. " Didn't think it would be this."_

_"Yeah well. They got bored of the tedious shadows and wanted me to take over."_

_Dapper nodded in agreement. "So what can I expect from.." He gave Stevonnie a once over._

_"I can't tell you cause it's different for anyone, and don't know how your version works but… If it's anything like me, It'll be an incredible experience."_

_Dapper nodded in acceptance of that fact._

_Stevonnie turned their eyes to Amethyst who looked somewhere between amazed and scared. "You know I'm not gonna hurt you, right?"_

_"You're still part scary-sis." the young demoness stated matter of factly, getting a half snort from Stevonnie, before they came apart._

_"Wait, I'm not scary! Right? Witchy, tell her. I'm a sweet older sister."_

_Witchy was too shocked at watching Stevonnie defusing to be a help._

_"Dapper, I'm a sweetheart right?"_

_The demon gulped at her cool tone. "You're very..Cool..Haha." Dapper took a step behind Witchy._

_"Garnet, pearl.." She turned to them giving them a sweet smile.. " I'm gentle as a newborn fawn.right?"_

_"Connie..You want us to lie?" Garnet asked with a smirk._

_"You're very strong. Be happy with that." Pear answered reassuringly._

_"Scary.." Amethyst comment_

_"Mister, tell'em. I'm sweet, Right?" HB turned to see Mister holding his stomach trying to hold in his laughter. "Really?" HB crossed her arms a small scrunched pout in her face. "I don't think I'm scary."_

_"Can someone explain what I just saw?" Witchy asked._

*Present*

"They left the next day. You still didn't get their Amethyst to not be afraid of you." Mister joked as HB groaned.

"Yeah, thanks for that, you punk." HB gave him a half smile before pinching his thigh.

"Ow..Scary berry."

"Stop it."

Mister chuckled as he sat her on his lap. Feeling content at her snuggling up to him. 

"You think they're ok?"

"Them two? Yeah. They're tough..Tougher than us in some cases." Mister looked up as he spoke. Thinking about the next day.

It was a bittersweet farewell at least for them. Dapper and Witchy hid it better. They were happy to be going back home, yes, but it still felt like they were losing siblings. It was the final moments before they left that was the hardest, for the four of them.

* _Two months ago*_

_They stood in front of the active warp stream, staring at each other. older and younger, the same people, who lived different lives..and yet became so connected in such a small time._

_"So this is it. It was a short time, but it's gonna feel strange with you two not around." Mister stated, scratching his head in bashfulness._

_._

_“You’re going to miss us?” Dapper teased. “You should be happy to have your love nest to yourself again.” He continued._

_“Not even gonna dignify that with a response” HB folding her arms giving the demon a half smirk.._

_“Maybe because it’s true.”Witchy giggle._

_“Didn’t you tell us you two live together, alone.” Mister retorted with a smirk._

_“But we’re not as lovey-dovey as you." Witchy grinned smugly…_

_“Empire.” HB and Mister stated just as smug._

_The younger duo blushed, glaring at their counterparts, who sneered back.. Before the four broke into identical chuckles._

_Until one of them started to tear up._

_"Sorry." Witchy wiped her eyes " Something in my eyes. Dust from the warp.." She chuckled as she did “I’m o-_

_She was interrupted by HB hugging her close resting her head on top of hers as Witchy hugged her back._

_“I’m gonna miss you so much, Big sis.”_

_“I’m gonna miss you too, Lil sis.” HB squeezed her smaller counterpart a bit. “Don’t worry, though. I’m gonna get this thing running and we’ll be together again.”_

_“If anyone could it would be you.”_

_“On that same coin you could too...” HB took a deep breath before stepping’ “Now as your big sister and elder Connie, allow me to impart some knowledge.” ._

_“Yes ma’am.”_

_HB looked down at the witch feeling pride. “You’re strong and capable, dependable and bright. I know you’re on your way to doing whatever you want in life, stay on that track...That doesn't mean you don’t have time for your relationships.” She glanced at the Stevens, before turning back. “ Take breaks every once in a while for yourself, let him pamper you every once in a while. Make little precious moments between you two.” She sighed looking serious.” If he’s anything like my Steven...If Dapper life is anything like Mister’s…You both we’ll need them like water.”_

_“Sis.”_

_“I don’t know what you two life is like, but if it's anything like ours ..I suspect it’s not easy..and it’s stressful..So always check in with each other and give each other space when it's needed...Sometimes self-reflection is the best thing you know.”_

_Wichy nodded in agreement. “Ma’am.”_

_“ Love yourself fearlessly… So you can do the same for him. He might hide things from you to not worry you...Don’t let him and vice versa… Communication, flexibility, love and trust. Never forget these things..” She relaxed with a sigh looking apologetic. “What am i saying? You two are one of the most understanding relationships I've ever seen. You’re a strong woman already. I’m being assumptious, sorry about that.”_

_“No no.” Witchy stated waving her hands “ It’s ok.. I appreciate it. Especially the whole self advice… I’m kind of a workaholic “_

_“I swear, all Connie’s are” HB laughed.“Remember you matter Witchy. Self-care is paramount, I can’t stress this enough.”_

_“You and Steven both.”_

_“Your Steven does the same thing?!" HB laughed before she spoke mimicking Mister._

_‘_ _Ni', those reports could be done tomorrow, go to bed it’s 2:30 am_ _’’_

_Witchy giggled before impersonating Dapper. “_ _My lady, you don’t need to do that spell now, come eat._

_“Ni', you don’t need to practice right now, come watch tv”._

_“ My lady, why are you doing fire spells at 5 in the morning. Go back to sleep_

_The two looked at each other before bursting into giggles.._

_HB recovered first from the fit. “It’s sweet though. Heartwarming to know that someone as sweet, and loving and special as him cares so much about you.”_

_“Just wished he would learn to do the same for himself a bit more .”_

_Heart berry eyes widened at that, before falling into a sad smile. “Pay him back.”_

_Witchy looked at HB with an amused smile. “ Pay him back?”_

_“Yup, for every time he made sure you’re well rested, well fed, and well taken care of. You make sure he engages in his hobbies, he’s not taken on too much by himself..That he’s taken care off as well.*_

_Witchy grinned “Is that advice from one Connie to another.”_

_“From someone going through the same thing. Loving a hybrid is hard.”_

_Witchy blushed shyly. “He’s worth the hard times though.”_

_HB nodded “'I've never regretted meeting him..Falling for him.”_

_"So you admit that you're more than best friends, huh"_

_"I admit nothing about nothing." HB folded her arms, looking away before chuckling. "He is my best friend.. but what that means to us is for us to decide. Yes, we know how we feel about each other and act on it."_

_"And how do you feel for each other?"_

_HB sighed a maroon heat on her face throwing her hoodie over her head to hide her face._

_"You're blushing and hiding!? Is my cool big sis..going to show her cute side?_

_"Quiet or I'm not saying it."_

_Witchy didn't say anything as she waited._

_"We make each other better, you know. I can function, succeed, and be content by myself..But when I'm with Steven..Everything seems enhanced. Not even talking about the gem powers. It's the way we cherish one another, care for one another and take time to understand one another; knowing that I have a compliment as wonderful as him._

_that makes me unstoppable"_

_"A compliment?"_

_"A compliment for my heart. Even if it feels that he has become my heart at times. We just happen to fall in sync alot more than usual..You know how it is."_

_Witch nodded in agreement before chuckling "It almost sounds like you're contracted with each other."_

_"Maybe you're onto something.. A contract written by our experience and time with each other...Seems appropriate actually...since he does bite me, ever so often …" HB chuckled at her sister's blushing face and dropped jaw._

_"Is that why you were so extra giddy two days ago?"_

_HB just laughed. rubbing her collarbone_

_Witchty looked at HB face a bit red as she glanced at Dapper talking with Mister. "So..how do we become like you and mister?"_

_"It took..a lot for us to get where we are.. That being said. If you're talking about the level of emotional intimacy then I say you're well on your way. If you're talking about physical intimacy.. Talk about what you want..and being a bit bold once in a while helps....But if you're trying to make your relationship a copy of ours..Don't."_

_"I wasn't planning on that..but you two have an excitingly passionate and openly affectionate one.. Can't blame me for feeling a bit envious."_

_"Maybe...But that's because of who we are..our relationship works for us… You and Dapper are already in a very mature, loving and devoted relationship. Everything you want for a more intimate relationship is already there and the best thing about it'll be your relationship. Unique to you two...Besides you two almost kissed in Empire, right? Just gotta let nothing stop you next time, remember little moments."_

_"Little moments...Be bold...ok..I can do that." Witchy stated with determination." I'll just go at it like I would a hunt."_

_"Thay how I started… I'm sure you'll be fine Whooa!"_

_HB was caught off guard at Witchy's sudden hug._

_"Thank you Big sis._

_"For the advice? It's nothing._

_"No!..I mean.. a bit..but.." She held her tighter. "For everything. Giving us a place to stay,watching out for us, working to get us back." she started to tremble. " For letting us see and spend time with our parents again, for introducing us to Lion and the gems and everyone, ...For treating us like your family."_

_"You are family and you're very welcome." HB held her back just as tight. " Promise me you'll be as safe as possible over there. Take care of yourself ok?..Don't be reckless and have each other's backs.. Don't ever doubt yourself Lil sis. A brilliant, beautiful and capable girl like you, can take the world by storm, don't ever think anything less."_

_Witchy could only nod as gripped her sisters back for what might be the final time_

_The boys watched on, as the two Connie’s conversed among themselves. Dapper was caught by surprise when Mister pulled him into a one arm hug. The demon looked up at his alien counterpart questionably._

_“Big Bro?”_

_“ I can’t speak for any other Steven, but you’re a blessed guy, Dapper. Demon powers aside, you got all you need to take on whatever your world might throw at you and win. the Intelligence, charm, the strength of will and the most important.” He nodded towards the girls. “Someone who thinks the universe of you, but will keep you grounded on earth.” He chuckled._

_“You two are an amazing team. The trust, respect and love you share. That connection..It’s gonna take you two far in yours or any world.”_

_“Speaking from experience.”_

_“Most definitely.” He looked forward gazing at his Connie. “Gem powers be damn. That woman is my strength. She keeps me human and at the same time, makes me feel like I'm the strongest in the galaxy and the next moment she makes me happily weak.”_

_“You love her” Dapper teased only to get a noogie from Mister. He released him with a smile._

_“She compliments my heart and I hers.” he released his counterpart and placed his hands in his pocket. “ It’s no different from you two.”_

_“You think so?”_

_“You don’t?”_

_Dapper shrugged “We don’t act like you and sis”_

_“And you don’t have to. You two are not us, despite the obvious.” Mister sighed_

_“What If I wish we were.”_

_“You shouldn’t. Word of advice, never compare your relationship with others. It’ll only blow up in your face. That being said, if you want more physical affection. Talk about it. ..Not like she’ll say no.”_

_Dapper snickered as he looked forward at the two scheming girls. “I love her, Bro.”_

_“Then make sure you continue to show her that. Use that demonic charm and sweep her off her feet.”_

_“She’ll probably reprimand me, little tsundere mage.”_

_“Possibly, but that’s how you two communicate... She loves you, truly…”_

_“I know… Don’t feel like i’m worthy of it sometimes.”_

_“Show me a Steven who never felt that way and I'll show you a liar.”_

_“Think 'Connie’s' feel the same way about 'Steven’s'?”_

_“Well, ours probably do...Crazy right?”_

_“ Yes it really is...That's why we gotta make sure they’re happy..right?_

_“Exactly....Just watch out for and take care of each other, and you’ll be fine.”_

_Dapper nodded before turning to his older counterpart and hugging him. “Thanks bro, for everything.”_

_“No need Dapper” the older one hugged Dapper back. “ Love ya, Lil bro.”_

_The two separated as they went to join the girls. Once again the four of them were in front of the warp._

_HB sighed "Still hard to believe this is it. So soon too, my place's going to feel so empty now."_

_Mister nodded, wiping his eye."Yeah, It's sad, but your world needs you."_

_Dapper looked up to the ceiling" Yeah..I guess it does."_

_Witchy closed her eyes looking away. " Yeah but." she looked towards the older two " It's not good-bye right? More like see you later."_

_"If our resident mad scientist has anything to do with it.."_

_HB tapped Mister on his shoulder.." I'm not mad..Just motivated by aggressively ambitious determination."_

_Dapper arched his eyebrow with a teasing grin " So a Maad scientist."_

_"Oh really, you cheeky little boy." HB walked up to the demon with a teasing glare... before kissing the top of his head between his horns. Dapper face cheeks warmed up with a purplish flushed as he began to feel shy. "What a cute little brother I have."_

_Dapper scoffed before hugging the older Connie. "I'm gonna miss you, Sis."_

_"I'm gonna miss you too Dapper. Take care of yourself." She moved closer to whisper in his ear. " I mean it. Take care of yourself. take breaks, have fun, Take her out on dates..She loves and worries about you. so you gotta step up a bit, alright?"_

_Dapper nodded "I hear you.. and I'll take your advice...as long as you do too."_

_"So cheeky, but deal."_

_Mister and Witchy looked on before sharing a smirk._

_"Sure you wanna leave already?"_

_Witchy giggled "Sounds like you're gonna miss us, Bro."_

_"Well maybe a bit. It was fun having you little ones around."_

_Witchy pouted, giving him a tap on his stomach. "You two are just freakishly tall."_

_Mister ruffled her hair affectionately. "Whatever you say, Miniberry."_

_"Ugh! You really are a punk!" She exclaimed as she fixed her hair, before hugging him around the waist. " You're such a punk!"_

_"Yeah I am." Mister joked as he returned the hug. "I don't think I have to tell you anything since Ni¹ probably already said it, but know this." mister dipped down to her eye level. "You're a sweet, beautiful, smart and strong young woman, and you're only going to get better if you stay doing what you do. So don't lose that focus. ..Also.. Don't make Dapper too jealous over there, little head-turner."_

_Witchy chortle at that. "I promise only to make him moderately jealous.. " She hugged one last time, giving him a quick and light peck on his cheek. " Gonna miss you Big bro."_

_'You gonna make me cry" Mister teased hugging her back " Gonna miss you, lil sis"_

_As the two sibling pairs let go, Mister and HB stood by each other's they watched the demon hunters prepare to walk through._

_With a shy and appreciative wave to their counterparts the demon and the witch interlocked hands and gave each other a grin..Before Witchy, with cheeks burning, gave him a quick and tender kiss._

_"Little moments!"_

_Witchy giggled at her sister's cheer before breaking iit leaving him stunned and smiling. " Let's go home, dapper demon."_

_Dapper only nodded as he allowed himself to be led through the warp stream, which instantly died out as soon as he was fully through. HB walked up to the warp pad and searched for any trace of a rift or anything semblance that they were really there._

_Trembling, she wiped her eyes of tears when she found none._

*Present (W-FF21) *

"So..Nini, what did you ask me to come up here for?" 

HB looked up as her Mister. "I've been thinking...I need a new adventure. I've been feeling stagnant at R&D.

"You love R&D." 

"I do..I do so much…" She sighed " But, I'm ready for something new… I'm thinking of a traveling expedition to new lands...and I want you to come with."

Mister grinned at the woman in his lap. "Still sounds like R&D work."

"The word expedition..I admit that..it is somewhat related to R&D..A bit of data gathering is involved..but" HB sat up and straddled his thighs before kissing his chin and trailing upward.

"That's only" **'Chu!'**

"Ten percent." ' **Chu!'**

"Of it all." ' **Chu!'** ' **Chu!'** ' **Chu!'**

Mister groaned a low growl at the rain of sweet kisses. "That's..cheating." He held her by the small of her back and the seat of her shorts..squeezing her a bit as she continued to kiss on him.

"Yeah. You love my tactics." She gave him a breathy giggle before kissing his lips. 

"All this to get me to say yes? You Minx."

HB was silent for a moment. "No. I just wanted to give you some affection." She pecked his lips. 

"Sweetberry."

"Besides I think if I tell you the first item of the itinerary, you'll be sold."

"Oh.. "

"Come here and give me that ear."

Mister turned his ear to her, feeling a bit of excitement at her secret...His excitement rose more and more as she spoke his jaw dropping as he turned to her proud face.

"You're for real."

"We're all packed and ready when you- MMM!~MM _!"_

Mister stopped her speech with his lips on his own. His hand caressing her left cheek while the other pulled her close. For her part, She folded her hands at his nape and kissed back. They separated with a silent pop before she found herself being lifted up in a bridal carry.

"I'm taking this as a yes, by the by."

"Oh It's a hell yes."

HB giggled. "My oh my Mister, swearing? What would Dapper and Witchy think?"

Mister just chuckled as he carried her down the hill towards their new adventure. 

*Present (WD-423)*

Things instantly went back to normal for the demon hunters. They did their hunts like normal, saving people, killing demons, getting paid for it. Witchy still studied her magic and went to her normal job, Dapper still attended to his garden, practiced his own magic, and did jobs with the crystal witches when he was needed. Nothing really changed for them. 

Except..

Dapper stood in his garden listening to his smooth jazz from magical music notes like wisp in the air as he watered his flowers, a smile on his face as he did, gliding to the music. So engrossed in what he was doing, he didn't know he had an audience until he turned and saw a teasingly giggling Witchy.

He didn't say anything as he commanded his watering can to continue the work and he made his way to his Best friend and contractee.

"My firey lady?" He held out a hand for her to take.

"My darling demon." She took it with a smile allowing him to pull her close to him.

His left palm on the small of her back, her right on his shoulder, their other hands interlocked. Her head on his heart.

They swayed to the music dancing in their personal circle. Both blushing, but not at all nervous. It was an overwhelming welcomed feeling of affection. They didn't say a word to enthralled with being in each other's grasp. 

She originally came just to check in on him when she caught him in his own world. She was going to surprise him when he caught her and offered his hand. It worked in her favor, her objective was to do this. Create a little moment amongst their busy lives. Advice from her big sis, that she took to heart and something Dapper quickly caught on to.

Ever since that kiss before their departure, two months since they've been back.. hey made a number of little moments..Some were things they've done before the trip, but now had an extra layer of meaning, like washing the dishes together, or researching a new spell or case.. Other things were spontaneous like this dance.

All was memorable. 

As the dance ended with a small twirl from then into his arms again getting a sighing giggle from the witch against his chest. He looked down at the slightly flushed face and instinctively squeezed a bit, getting a hum of curiosity from the witch.

"Your heart pace changed." Witchy stated factually. She stroked his cheek with a smile. "It's faster now."

"Is it ok?"

Witchy nodded, before closing her eyes and slightly partially her lips. The invitation was sent.

Dapper purpled face and anxious moved in holding her cheeks before his lips gently brushed against hers.

Only to be interrupted by a sound they did hear in two months, and a stream of rainbow light like magic hit behind their home. The two looked at each in shock and excitement before sharing their interrupted kiss and running to where the stream landed.

It was rude to not greet visiting family after all.


End file.
